Shikon
by FiraLili
Summary: /EN PARO, HASTA NUEVO AVISO/
1. ¡Quiero pertenecer al equipo!

**Les he traído una historia basada en una serie llamada Eyeshield 21, les recomiendo la serie es estupenda. Bueno aquí se las traigo en versión de Inuyasha, aunque va a ver muchos cambios… demasiados pero ni modos xD**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha no me pertenecen ni ninguno de sus personajes.

**Shikon.**

_**¡Quiero pertenecer al equipo!**_

-Kagome ¡Felicidades!- el abrazo de su hermana mayor es asfixiante.

-Kikio… me asfixias- susurro.

-Oh, perdóname- la soltó.

Kikio sonrió para su recién ingresada hermanita, Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa estaba orgullosa de su logro pues pudo ingresar a la misma preparatoria que Kikio; la preparatoria Shikon…

-¡Miren es Kagome-sama!

Ambas azabaches miraron a quien había pegado semejante grito.

-¡Kyyyyaaaa!- Kagome salió corriendo- ¡Kikio-nechan te veo al rato!

Kikio suspiro tal vez que Kagome haya entrado a una escuela pública no haya sido la mejor elección pensaba mientras veía como era perseguida por una multitud tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

……………………

Kagome respiraba agitadamente había recorrido toda la escuela corriendo y estaba cansada.

-Uff… debo tener más cuidado- susurro se apoyó en una reja pero…

-¡HUT! ¡HUT!

Kagome se volteo rápidamente, sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

-Futbol Americano- susurro extasiada.

-Así es- susurro una voz a su espalda.

-Kyyyaaaa…

-Tranquila niña mi nombre es Myoga, soy el que le da mantenimiento a los campos de este instituto- ella le sonrió al anciano apenada.

-Siento el grito- se disculpó arrebolada.

Myoga agito la mano restándole importancia.

-Ven.

Ella le siguió hasta una banca en donde se podía apreciar todo el campo de futbol Americano.

-Por lo que veo te gusta mucho ¿no?

-Así es, me encanta- contesto observando un placaje fenomenal-… pero jamás he oído sobre el instituto Shikon.

Myoga dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-El instituto Shikon jamás ha ganado un partido a pesar de tener tan buenos jugadores…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque nunca han podido encontrar a un corredor ni a un receptor- le contesto claramente triste.

-Entiendo- su mirada fue a parar en el mariscal de campo- ¿Con que un corredor?

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada solo me preguntaba… esto… Si… si me podría decir quiénes son los integrantes hasta ahora- respondió rápidamente notablemente nerviosa.

-Bueno pues bien a pesar de ser un gran equipo apenas cuentan con 6 jugadores…

-¡¿Qué?! Solo 6 jugadores.

-Desgraciadamente así es, mira- con un movimiento de su mano le señalo al mariscal de campo-

Su nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho de tercer año mariscal de campo y capitán, sus pases son 100% certeros aunque solo yo los he podido apreciar.

Él es Inuyasha Taisho de segundo año, hermano menor del capitán, nuestro pateador con una precisión de un 90%.

Él es Kagemaru Okami de tercer año es nuestro centro, a pesar de su apariencia tiene una fuerza descomunal.

Ese es Kohaku Kioto de segundo año es el aprendiz de Kagemaru tiene una fuerza sorprendente a pesar de su condición.

El que está al lado de Inuyasha es Miroku Kimoto de segundo año es nuestro punter tiene una buena potencia pero no tiene dirección.

Y por último él es Jaken Toky de tercer año no se mucho de él apenas este año empezó pero sé que lo entrenan para ser un Tight End.

Kagome se levantó emocionada y con un nuevo sentimiento en su pecho, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

-Este equipo es magnífico- en su voz se notaba la emoción.

Myoga la observo le parecía conocida, ese perfil esa determinación… sus ojos se abrieron asombrados e incrédulos.

-Tú eres…- Kagome se volteo a verlo temerosa- la hija de Sena Higurashi.

Ella sonrió aliviada, con una sonrisa deslumbrante avanzo al campo.

-Así es ¿Y sabe algo?- ladeo un poco la cabeza para verlo de reojo- perteneceré al equipo de futbol Americano de esta escuela.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Espera un momen…

No pudo terminar su advertencia puesto que ella echo a correr hacia el campo con una determinación de fuego. Él no pudo si no sonreír.

-Tenemos a alguien interesante este año- se levantó para seguir caminando.

……………………

Kagome corría al campo con rapidez pero sin dar su mejor esfuerzo, ella quería entrar quería jugar… quería ser igual que su padre un corredora… una running back de la luz.

Cuando llego al límite del campo sus piernas flaquearon pero solo por un momento antes de caminar con determinación al que el señor Myoga le había señalado con él capitán, mientras más se acercaba sentía la mirada de todos los jugadores sobre su persona, llego.

-Taisho Sesshomaru ¿Puedo hablar con usted?- su voz sonaba segura y firme.

Sesshomaru la miro fijamente, en sus ojos vio determinación.

-Oh, pero vean nada mas ¿Te le vas a declarar? Pero si no llevas ni un día en la escuela novata- ella dirigió su vista hacia la voz y si su memoria no fallaba ese debía ser Jaken Toky.

Ella quiso decirle muchas cosas pero había aprendido a que hay que callar aun que quieras decirles todas sus verdades, ya después se podría encargar.

-Si van a decir tonterías vayan hacer algo productivo unas 8 vueltas al instituto bastaran- hubo protestas- ¡VAYAN!

Todos fulminaron con la vista a Jaken antes de salir corriendo no sin antes darle un buen golpe al causante de que los pusieran a correr, Kagome sonrió.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar?- su voz sonaba fría y cortante, ella no se intimido.

Los ojos chocolates de ella enfrentaron a dos témpanos de hielo dorado.

-Quiero ser parte del equipo de futbol Americano.

Sesshomaru había oído estupideces de parte de su equipo pero jamás había oído semejante barbaridad, una sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios.

-No me gustan las bromas ¿Dime qué quieres?- le dijo serio, ella enfureció.

-No es ninguna broma, ¡Quiero pertenecer al equipo!- exclamo.

El silencio reino en el lugar solo se oían en susurrar del viento.

-No- fue su única contestación.

Ella ahora si estaba molesta.

-¿Por qué? Porque soy mujer- su cuerpo temblaba.

-Tú lo has dicho.

Sesshomaru se volteo pero alguien se interpuso en su camino… Kagome.

-Si le dijera que puedo correr las 40 yardas en 4.8 segundos ¿Me aceptaría?- Sesshomaru vio que hablaba enserio. Frunció el ceño.

-Veamos si es cierto- Kagome sonrió.

……………………

-¿Lista?- ella solo asistió- ¡Fuera!

Kagome corrió, necesitaba lograr esos 4.8 segundos, necesitaba jugar futbol Americano… ese siempre fue su sueño, no ser una idol. Su pie derecho paso la línea de la yarda número 40.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido jamás pensó que ella pudiera superar la barrera de 5 segundos, apretó inocentemente el cronometro.

Ella se dirigió hacia él su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, estaba nerviosa sabía que había corrido con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Y bien?

-Lograste un tiempo de 4.7 segundos-Kagome sonrió encantada con ese tiempo ella podía entrar- pero aun así no te aceptare.

Kagome sintió que sus esperanzas se desvanecían con el viento.

-Ahora si me disculpas deb…

-¡ESTO ES REALMENTE INACEPTABLE!- grito ella, él la miro sus ojos estaban cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y con sus puños cerrados fuertemente.

-No lo es, mi decisión es inapelable- su voz era autoritaria y cansada.

-¡SOLO PORQUE SOY MUJER! ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!- Sesshomaru dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse- ¡TÚ JAMÁS PODRÁS IGUALAR MI VELOCIDAD!

Eso detuvo bruscamente al peli plateado, Kagome pensó que tal vez recapacitaría.

-Eso no lo negare, tienes unas piernas de oro pero eso no es suficiente, no para mí.

-Dime la razón… por favor…

Sesshomaru se volteo y la vio triste, derrotada.

-Fuerza- ella alzo la vista- no tienes fuerza.

-¿Y si la tuviera…?

-No- el tono que uso fue el fin de la conversación.

……………………

Una joven de ojos chocolates tristes y de cabellos azabaches caminaba hacia la salida del instituto dejando escapar un suspiro de derrota, en su camino apareció una piedra… la pateo intentando descargar toda su tristeza y tensión en esa patada, la piedra salió disparada hasta unos arbustos.

-Auch- un quejido la asusto.

-Lo siento- exclamo mientras corría a ayudar, al llegar le esperaba un anciano muy familiar- señor Myoga.

-Hola querida al parecer estas molesta- comento casualmente mientras aceptaba la ayuda de ella. Se levantó. Ella sonrió tristemente.

-Molesta no, triste y un poco decepcionada- contesto.

-¿Qué paso niña?- ella suspiro.

-Al parecer no fui lo bastante buena para entrar al equipo- volvió a suspirar- Para Sesshomaru 4.7 segundos en las 40 yardas no es nada si no tienes fuerza.

-¡¿Cómo?! Rompiste la barrera de los 5 segundos- su voz sonaba asombrada y ella pudo detectar una chispa de reconocimiento y aceptación en sus ojos cansados y viejos.

-No se ilusione, como le dije él no me acepto- mi voz sonaba resignada.

Un brusco movimiento hizo que abriera sus ojos asombrada, Myoga la había cogido por los hombros mientras le miraba con suplica.

-No, nadie había superado la barrera de los 5 segundos desde que ese muchacho del instituto Konoha lo hizo… no te puedes rendir- sus manos gastadas por el duro trabajo afianzaron su agarre, Kagome admiro su determinación, ella igual lo había tenido pero él… ese hombre de ojos fríos y dorados se lo quito con unas cuantas palabras.

-Lo siento pero fuerza es lo que él necesita y como vera yo no lo tengo- una sonrisa amarga surco sus labios.

Myoga retiro sus manos decepcionado.

-Esperaba que fueras como tu padre- Kagome le miro con confusión- él no era el más fuerte, al igual que tu solo tenía esas magnificas piernas pero trabajo duro hasta convertirse en el más temido corredor…- la tomo de las manos- solo es cuestión de no rendirse… no te rindas.

Sus palabras, esa esperanza depositada… en ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué confía tanto en mí? Si apenas me acaba de conocer, no soy nadie solo tengo velocidad nada más, ni siquiera pude entrar al equipo- sus ojos comenzaron a verter lágrimas.

-Niña…

-Lo siento- se disculpó y se marchó corriendo.

Su visión era borrosa, su mente un revoltijo de emociones en su carrera choco contra alguien…

-Lo siento.

Se disculpó de nuevo pero jamás miro a la persona contra la que choco solo siguió corriendo intentando secar sus lágrimas conforme salían… sin resultado.

……………………

Sesshomaru solo observo cómo la niña de antes salía corriendo después de haber chocado contra él, se preguntaba el porqué de su llanto.

-Es por tu causa- la voz a su espalda le hizo girarse lentamente para encontrase con un viejo conocido.

-¿Mi causa?- encaro una ceja claramente confundido.

-Le destrozaste su sueño, ella tan solo quería ser igual que su padre.

-Myoga ella es débil- le aclaro.

-Solo porque es mujer no signif…

-No es eso viejo… ella puede ser tan rápida como quiera ser pero su coraje y determinación no bastaran contra la masa de músculos que tendremos como oponentes, solo saldría lastimada.

Myoga comprendió sin embargo sonrió, puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su más querido muchacho.

-No lo creo… esa joven es igual a ti, testaruda y terca- su sonrisa se ensancho al ver la clara molestia en el rostro de Sesshomaru- si confiaras un poco más en ella te llevarías una grata sorpresa.

Myoga retiro su mano dando un cabezazo como despedida se marchó con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

-Confiar… hump que tontería.

……………………

Kagome llego a la salida agradecía que nadie estuviera tan tarde en el instituto, sus mangas están húmedas por tanto secar sus lágrimas.

-¿Kagome?- ella alzo su rostro sonrojado.

-Kikio- su voz sonaba ronca eso alerto a la mayor.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras?- esas palabras solo le hicieron querer llorar de nuevo, bajo la vista aguantando las ganas de abalanzarse sobre su hermana y llorar.

-Na-nada- se obligó a contestar.

-Niña- esa voz.

-Kikio-nechan te veo en casa- susurro y se marchó corriendo del lugar.

……………………

Sesshomaru se molestó solo había ido a devolverle un relicario a la azabache ya que cuando chocó contra él se le cayó.

-Que fastidio- susurro pero cuando iba a irse una voz lo detuvo.

-Taisho…

-Higurashi- respondió.

-¿Tú fuiste quien hizo llorar a mi hermana?- más que una pregunta sonaba a una afirmación.

-¿Qué me harás si yo fui?- pregunto con un tono de autoridad, Kikio retrocedió por instinto.

Ella empuño sus manos en una clara muestra de impotencia.

-Solo aléjate de ella- con paso firme se fue a casa a ver como seguía su hermanita.

-Qué día más complicado- guardo el relicario que tenía en su mano derecha.

……………………

Una suave mano limpio el vapor del espejo ya que mientras se bañaba este se empaño.

-Uff… que día más agotador- al mirarse al espejo pudo observar como sus ojos no tenía brillo, su puño se estrelló contra el cristal pero sin romperlo- estúpido… estúpido- su puño resbalo mientras su frente se apoyaba contra el frio cristal.

Después de unos segundos se reincorporo, sacudió su cabellera azabache y tomo su pijama, mientras se la ponía pensaba en como su sueño de casi una vida se esfumo en unos segundos, al terminar salió del baño.

-Kagome- la nombrada se estremeció y decidió huir- Espera Kag…- Kikio solo alcanzo a ver como su hermanita se iba corriendo a su habitación- esa niña.

Kagome tomo una bocanada de aire al estar segura tras su puerta pero un ruido en su ventana le hizo dar un salto asustada, con cautela se acercó para ver… una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, abrió la ventana mientras sacaba medio cuerpo para poder apreciar a su mejor amigo.

-Hojo- exclamo emocionada.

-Hola pequeña- saludo con una sonrisa suave- ¿Vas a bajar? O mejor subo.

-Baka sabes que mi padre te matara a penas pongas un pie en mi habitación- su sonrisa no disminuyo- espera un momento enseguida bajo.

……………………

-Bueno joven Hojo es un placer el volver a verlo, nosotros nos retiramos- Naomi la madre Kagome les brindo una sonrisa dulce mientras tomaba a su esposo del brazo el cual veía ceñudo al joven castaño- Kagome no te acuestes tarde.

-Si mamá- respondió mientras reía nerviosa al ver a su padre refunfuñar al ser sacado de la sala.

Al momento de quedarse solos, ambos se miraron después se echaron a reír.

-¿Cuándo podre estar contigo sin tu padre espiando detrás de cada puerta?- preguntaba con una sonrisa burlona.

Kagome se ruborizo apenada.

-Cuando te conviertas en mujer y te cambies el nombre a Joya- respondió algo cohibida pero con una sonrisa.

-Claro, claro- respondió mientras agitaba su mano.

Ella rio.

-Kagome ¿Por qué no te vi hoy en el instituto? No me digas que no aprobaste- su voz sonaba algo preocupada.

Kagome negó con la cabeza apresuradamente.

-No, no… es que pasaron muchas cosas y pues se me olvido que tenía que reunirme contigo, perdón- contesto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas blancas. Hojo suspiro.

-Tienes la mala costumbre de disculparte por todo… no lo hagas- se levantó de su asiento y fue a situarse al lado de su amiga.

-Claro… mmm Hojo

-¿Qué pasa?

-No nada…

Kagome pensó en decirle a Hojo lo que había pasado en la tarde pero no sería buena idea. Hojo ha sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia siempre le protegió y le seguía protegiendo; él era dos año mayor que ella, pero a pesar de haberse convertido en una idol él se había quedado a su lado… siempre.

Unos finos dedos tomaron otros más fuertes.

-¿Kagome que…?

-Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado- su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos chocolates que brillaban por algunas lágrimas que querían salir- Gracias.

Hojo sonrió rodeo con sus brazos la pequeña figura de su amiga con todo el cariño que le profesaba, ella se dejó hacer apoyo su cabeza contra su pecho aspirando el perfume que tenía impregnado en todo su ser.

-Ejem, ejem… hare como que no vi nada- la voz burlona de la azabache mayor hizo que se separaran bruscamente.

-Ki-Kikio- exclamo Kagome sonrojada mientras que Hojo solo se reía- ¡Y TÚ PARA DE REÍRTE!

-Sí, si lo que tú digas- Kagome le fulmino con la vista.

Kikio se sentó en donde anterior mente se había sentado el castaño.

-Bien, bien Kagome ahora no te me vas a escapar- la nombrada trago saliva, tomo la mano de su acompañante buscando apoyo.

-¿Kagome qué está pasando?- el castaño estaba confundido.

-Si Kagome ¿Qué está pasando?- la azabache menor se estremeció- ¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Quién te hizo daño?

-¿Llorando? Kagome tú…-Hojo miraba a ambas hermanas, se levantó y se arrodillo frente a su amiga le tomo ambas manos- ¿Quién te lastimo?

-Hojo no es lo que crees… yo fui la tonta que se hizo ilusiones- afianzo más las manos de su amigo- él solo me hizo ver la realidad… jamás podría unirme a ese club.

Los ojos de Kikio brillaron con astucia, se levantó y los dejo a solas. Ambos muchachos no notaron la ausencia de ella.

-¿Él? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué club?

-Hey, hey muchas preguntas… solo diré que no cumplo con los requisitos solicitados- sus ojos mostraron tristeza, eso molesto al joven.

-¿Requisitos? Tú no cumplir los requisitos… que clase de idiota es ese tipo- Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír, Hojo sabia como animarla.

-Pues un idiota que necesita todos los requisitos para aceptarte… y que yo no cumplo…

-Sabes pequeña entonces solo existe una solución si de verdad quieres unirte a ese club- Kagome lo miro fijamente- cumple el requisito.

Su voz, su tono… como no confiar en él.

-Hojo no es tan fácil cumplirlo- respondió.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan difícil como lo haces ver… ahora si es ser más alta o más bonita definitivamente ni lo intentes- su sonrisa burlona se hizo presente de nuevo.

-¡OYE!- le grito mientras lo intentaba golpear, él solo rio, se levantó y esquivo sus intentos asesinos.

Kagome se abalanzo contra su mejor amigo, este solo negó con la cabeza antes de atajarla con sus brazos, aprisionándola.

-Y yo gano, como siempre- Kagome hizo un puchero, Hojo se inclinó y beso su frente- pero ya enserio inténtalo, intenta cumplir con el requisito sabes que siempre te apoyare.

Kagome se enterneció, que haría sin él.

-Lo intentare- cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por el momento.

-Siento interrumpir pero ya esta tarde y es necesario que tu amigo se vaya- la voz de Sena los hizo estremecer y tragar saliva.

Se separaron lentamente encontrando a un papá enojado.

-Claro señor Higurashi ya me retiro- con un cabeceo se retiró no sin antes- nos vemos mañana señorita- despedirse.

-Hasta mañana Hojo- se despidió.

Cuando se cerró la puerta un tenso silencio cayó en la sala.

-¿Tiene algo que decirme jovencita?

-Ehhh… tengo mucho sueño, buenas noches papi- hizo buen uso de esas piernas desapareciendo en unos segundos de la sala.

-Esa niña me causara dolor de cabeza.

……………………

La oscuridad reinaba en esa habitación elegantemente amueblada si no fuera por los rayos de la Luna que atravesaban la ventana iluminando una figura que yacía acostada en la cama de suaves sabanas de seda de un color dorado como lo son sus ojos.

En el silencio que la noche le otorgaba levanto su brazo dejando caer de su mano un relicario en forma de corazón, sus dedos jugaron con la cadena haciendo que el corazón girara su curiosidad le estaba pidiendo que lo abriera.

-Bueno que más da- susurro.

Se reincorpora hasta quedar sentado, decidido abrió con fuerza, en el relicario había dos fotos en una aparecía ella con un muchacho no muy grande su novio se dijo mentalmente, en la otra era una foto de toda su familia.

-Ya veo por eso quiere ser la corredora- la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

Sesshomaru guardo rápidamente el relicario.

-Inuyasha no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar a un lugar- su voz era fría al igual que sus ojos.

-Ya deja tu educación y dime ¿Qué quería esa niña?

-¿Interesado en ella?- una sonrisa burlesca se formó en sus labios.

-Claro que no, solo era pura curiosidad- sus mejillas estaban rojas por el rubor que su hermano había provocado al decir eso.

Sesshomaru se levantó de la cama y con un movimiento rápido saco a su hermanito de su habitación, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara le menciono.

-Pronto sabrás que quería- Inuyasha alzo una ceja- … y por cierto ella tiene novio- una sonrisa surco sus labios al decir eso y cerró la puerta.

Inuyasha parpadeo varias veces antes de entender el significado de esas palabras, se sonrojo.

-Que no es ESO- grito a la puerta de roble blanco- estúpido hermano que me toco.

-Lo mismo digo.

-"Huy"

……………………

Kagome estaba sentada en su ventana dejando que la suave brisa le acariciara, cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma de la noche, su mano se dirigió a su pecho… abrió sus ojos bruscamente.

-No de nuevo- suspiro mientras rascaba su cabeza en un acto de inocencia.

-¡KAGOME A DORMIR!

-Si mamá- sus ojos miraron por última vez la Luna llena que se alzaba en el manto negro antes de cerrar su ventana.

Una estrella fugaz atravesó el firmamento.

Dos personas lo pudieron apreciar.

Dos ojos chocolates.

Dos ojos dorados.

Dos deseos.

-Cumpliré el requisito cueste lo que cueste- una sonrisa.

Continuara.

**Espero les haya gustado. Me encantaría recibir sus reviews.**

**Lo siento lo volvi a subir, porque me equivoque en un nombre, donde habia puesto Koga, ahora puse Kagemaru, perdonad el descuido.**

**Gracias por leer!.**

**FiraLili**


	2. Aceptada

**Bien aquí les traigo la continuación, ufff me costó trabajo pero por ustedes valía la pena. Espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece asi como ninguno de sus personajes. **

**Shikon.**

_**Aceptada. **_

Los pasos se perdían en el camino de granito, en su mano llevaba un relicario.

-Sesshomaru ¿Ya te vas?- la pregunta sonaba sorprendida.

-Sí, estoy cansado Myoga- fue su seca respuesta.

Era verdad su cabeza le dolía, y el relicario parecía quemarle la mano. Hace una semana que tenía ese estúpido relicario, no había podido regresárselo a su dueña ¿Por qué? Porque al parecer su dueña tenía un sexto sentido para esquivarlo.

-¿Mañana habrá entrenamiento?

-Sí, aunque sea sábado les dije que si había, ya que el lunes comienza el torneo de primavera- sin más empezó a retirarse aunque…- ¿Myoga quien esta tan tarde en el gimnasio?

-¿Él gimnasio?- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios- no tengo idea- mentira.

-Qué extraño- movido por su curiosidad fue a ver quién podría estar tan tarde haciendo ejercicio, las luces brillaban con fuerza… llamándolo.

……………………

La música le separaba del mundo, haciéndole perder sus sentidos… lo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez sus brazos se quejaran pero la música le ayudaba, ella quería lograrlo.

-Uff- suspiro dejando las pesas a un lado, mientras flexionaba sus brazos- rayos no noto la diferencia.

Se quitó los audífonos mientras se levantaba para irse pero su mirada cayó en la camilla en la cual se hallaba una pesa. No le haría daño intentar levantarla ¿Verdad?

Se acercó con lentitud se acostó en la camilla, con un suspiro tomo la barra de metal que se alzaba sobre su pecho, pesaba 40 kilos… ella podía con eso ¿verdad?

Mala decisión.

……………………

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido cuando llego espero encontrar a un hombre pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que era un mujer… y esa mujer era Kagome, se quedó absorto mirándola, en su mirada había determinación y cansancio, se podía decir que estaba muy cansada por la forma en que sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo al cargar las pesas… que terca era, al fin dejo las pesas y se levantó, su ropa de ejercicio estaba sudada por lo tanto la ceñía. Se sonrojo, apartando la vista se retiró de la puerta dispuesto a marcharse pero un ruido lo freno en seco. Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer el ruido.

-Esa idiota- dijo mientras abría las puertas.

……………………

-Huggg…- se asfixiaba, el tubo de metal se había incrustado en su cuello, sus brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo al tratar de quitar el peso que la ahogaba- A-ayud-da- lagrimas espesaban a resbalar por su rostro.

El peso se esfumo de repente, el aire llego a sus pulmones tan rápido que empezó a toser, su reparación era entrecortada.

-¿Estás bien?-no respondió, eso preocupo a su salvador.

Sintió como alguien la alzaba en vilo y la sacaba del gimnasio, no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos, el miedo aun recorría su cuerpo estremeciéndola haciéndola temblar, sus mejillas se sentían frías y húmedas.

Sesshomaru veía como su pequeña carga temblara y lloraba… se sentía impotente.

-Por Dios, que le paso a Kagome- la voz aterrada de Myoga hizo que la azabache entreabriera sus ojos.

-Señor M-Myoga- ambos la voltearon a ver.

-¿Myoga puede abrir la enfermería?- pregunto Sesshomaru abrazando más a Kagome.

-Claro, sígueme- Kagome solo alcanzo a oír eso antes de desmallarse.

……………………

Oscuridad, asfixia, llanto.

-Kyyaaaa- Kagome se levantó bruscamente, algo cayo de su frente- "¿Un trapo?"

-Tranquila niña- la voz de Myoga le hizo relajarse y voltear a verlo.

Myoga se acercó a ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Recuéstate- ella obedeció, Myoga tomo el trapo y volvió a ponérselo en la frente- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien- respondió con un temblor en sus labios.

Myoga acaricio sus cabellos con dulzura.

-Duerme un poco más- pidió.

Ella solo asistió, sus ojos vagaron por el lugar… la enfermería.

Myoga salió del lugar, dejándola sola.

……………………

-¿Cómo está?

-Pues bien, al parecer solo está asustada… ¿Llamo a sus padres?- Myoga pregunto en el momento de silencio.

-No… yo la llevare, ya se puede retirar viejo- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ingresar a la enfermería.

-Sesshomaru- en nombrado se detuvo- no nada olvídalo.

-Tú sabías que ella era la que estaba en el gimnasio- su voz sonó fuerte y clara.

Myoga suspiro antes de contestar.

-Así es ella… ella lleva alrededor de una semana entrenándose… hasta mañana- se despidió.

Sesshomaru solo le observo irse, las palabras del anciano aun retumbaba en su cabeza.

"_Lleva alrededor de una semana entrenándose"_

Al ingresar a la habitación la encontró dormida, se acercó su cara mostraba algo de miedo, sus mejillas estaban bañadas de lágrimas, su pecho se alzaba y bajaba rápidamente… una pesadilla.

Sesshomaru alcanzo su mano y la apretó.

Kagome entre delirios sintió una calidez muy reconfortante, entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Señor Myoga?

-No- ella abrió completamente los ojos asombrada.

-Sesshomaru…

Él se apartó y se detuvo a una distancia prudente mientras la azabache se reincorporaba para sentarse en la camilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y el Señor Myoga?- las preguntas salieron atropelladamente de su boca.

-Silencio- Kagome cerró la boca, la molestia que se mostraba en sus ojos dorados le hizo sentir culpable- para empezar estoy aquí porque yo fui quien te trajo- Kagome se sorprendió y sonrojo avergonzada- y Myoga se fue porque si no has notado ya es tarde.

Kagome reviso rápidamente su reloj de muñeca 10:35 marcaba este.

-Oh rayos mis padres deben estar preocupados- se levantó pero un mareo le hizo volver a sentarse.

-No deberías moverte tanto aun estas mal… casi de asfixias- le recordó.

El simple recuerdo hizo temblar a la azabache.

-Ven te acompaño a tu casa- ella no rebatió nada ni pregunto, solo se reincorporo ahora lentamente y le siguió.

La caminada era silenciosa e incómoda mientras la luna los iluminaba al caminar por la acera, Kagome miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante él cual se encontraba indiferente.

-Sesshomaru- el no pareció escucharla pero movió los ojos hacia ella dándole a entender que le escuchaba- … esto de… gracias.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy inconsciente, esa pesa siempre se levanta con un compañero jamás solo- Kagome bajo la vista triste, con esto sus posibilidades de entrar al equipo se vieron anuladas.

-Lo siento…

El jamás contesto, y la caminata volvió como al principio silenciosa e incómoda.

……………………

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa suspiro pero antes de siquiera abrirla se volteo para mirar a su acompañante que le miraba sin expresión, la luna lo iluminaba al igual que al jardín que tenían a un lado… hermoso.

-Gracias por acompañarme a mi casa- le agradeció sonrojada por los pensamientos que había tenido anteriormente.

El no contesto, ella suspiro.

Su mano tembló un poco al meter las llaves en la cerradura de plata oyó un ligero ¡click! dándole a entender que se había abierto, al empujar la puerta…

-¡HIJA!- los brazos de su madre le rodearon desesperadamente, sentía como algo húmedo le mojaba su blusa… lágrimas de preocupación.

-Mamá- su voz sonaba culpable.

Se separaron.

-¿¡Se puede saber en dónde estabas!? ¡Nos tenías preocupados!- la voz gruesa de su padre le hizo temblar, como decirles que estuvo a punto de asfixiarse… ¿Cómo?

-Yo…

-Ella estaba conmigo- una voz más atrás de Kagome hizo aparición, haciendo que los padres le prestaran atención por primera vez.

Sena frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y porque estabas con mi hija?- el papá celoso y protector hizo aparición.

-Mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho capitán del equipo de futbol Americano un placer conocerlo Sena Higurashi- Sena parpadeo asombrado- su hija se encontraba conmigo porque acepto unirse al equipo como nuestra manager y hoy tuvimos una junta hasta tarde, fue mi culpa por no haberles avisado- sus palabras eran arrastradas pero elegantes.

Los padres de Kagome se relajaron al oír la explicación.

-Bueno pero de todas formas para la próxima vez avisa con anticipación- le reprendió su madre.

La azabache solo cabeceo afirmativamente.

-Entonces te esperamos adentro, gracias por traerla joven Sesshomaru en estos tiempos es muy peligroso dejar que mi pequeña venga sola y de noche- Kagome se sonrojo.

-¡MAMÁ!

Naomi sonrió pícaramente antes de arrastrar a su esposo que esta vez sorprendentemente no opuso resistencia.

Al quedarse solos, Kagome miro fijamente a su nuevo capitán… que bien sonaba eso.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste, gracias por no delatarme- se inclinó como agradecimiento.

-No lo agradezcas solo no vuelvas a cometer semejante estupidez- se volteo sin despedirse cuando ya había avanzado una considerable distancia se volteo levemente- mañana preséntate después del entrenamiento quiero hablar contigo.

-¡Sí!- se sentí tan feliz, nada podría mejorarlo.

-Ah, se me olvidaba ten- sacando algo de su bolsillo lo lanzo hacia las manos de la azabache… y que precisión.

-¿Qué...? Mi relicario- exclamo emocionada- Sesshomaru gracia… ¿uh?

No había nadie, bueno se había equivocado si se pudo mejorar.

…………………

El cansancio se notaba en el aire, el sudor bajaba por sus cuerpos, la fatiga los azotaba sin piedad.

-Bien es todo por hoy, retírense- Sesshomaru se dio la media vuelta, el uniforme rojo y blanco que tenía le ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Los cinco muchachos se desplomaron de cansancio.

Kagome sonrió desde las gradas, ya se imaginaba usando el uniforme, jugando con ellos… divirtiéndose.

Sesshomaru se volteo a donde se encontraba ella, con una mirada le dijo que se acercara, Kagome se levantó de donde estaba y corriendo bajo de dos en dos los escalones.

Él le observo venir sabía que llego mucho antes del entrenamiento, la sintió cuando entrenaban, la sintió en todo momento. Cuando la tuvo de frente vio como sus ojos brillaban.

-Ven, tenemos que hablar- se giró y se empezó a alejar del campo seguido por una azabache.

Los 5 jugadores se miraron entre sí muy confundidos.

-¿Todos vieron lo que yo vi?- la voz de Yaken expresaba toda su confusión e incredulidad.

Tres asistieron con la cabeza exceptuando a uno, sus ojos dorados seguían clavados en la pareja que se alejaba más y más de campo de juego, frunció el ceño recordando las palabras que su hermano le había dicho hace ya varios días atrás.

"Pronto sabrás que quería… y por cierto ella tiene novio".

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

……………………

Kagome entro al club de Futbol americano era bastante amplio y muy ordenado para que ser puros hombres. Había dos puertas pero antes de siquiera avanzar otro tanto fue detenida.

-Bien, siéntate- le indico.

En el centro del lugar en que se encontraba se había dispuesto una mesa al parecer de un campo de futbol americano en miniatura, la cual estaba rodeada por unas sillas, se sentó en la que quedaba frente a Sesshomaru.

-Bueno no te permitiré jugar en equipo…

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es una injusticia, solo porque soy mujer- Kagome se había levantado bruscamente de su asiento, interrumpiendo a Sesshomaru.

-…

-Sabes hay mujeres que han hecho grandes cosas y yo podri…

-¡Silencio!- ella hizo caso- Bien, me dejaras hablar ahora- Kagome asistió- Como decía no te dejare jugar- levanto su mano para impedir que le volviera a interrumpir- porque ellos no te aceptaran puesto que eres una mujer…

Kagome bajo la mirada abatida, sus hombros cayeron.

-… pero- ella volvió a levantar la vista- si les demostraras que puedes anotar, sería otra historia.

Los ojos achocolatados de Kagome brillaron emocionados, se levantó tan rápido que Sesshomaru no predijo lo que pasaría en ese momento.

-¡GRACIAS!

Él sintió como una corriente eléctrica que bajaba por su columna vertebral, al momento en que los brazos frágiles de ella le rodearan la espalda y en que su nariz fue inundada por el aroma a hierba silvestre de su cabello azabache. Suspiro algo incómodo pero no la aparto, de todas formas ya se la cobraría con unas buenas vueltas alrededor del instituto.

……………………

Inuyasha se alejó de la puerta estaba completamente anonado, él había intentado pensar en otra posibilidad, quería creer que Sesshomaru no era novio de esa niña… así que los había seguido y al llegar solo alcanzo a ver como ella lo abrazaba y él la dejo… ¡Sesshomaru jamás dejaba a nadie acercarse a su espacio personal! ¡A NADIE!

-Entonces es verdad… la de primero es la novia de mi hermano… esa Kagome Higurashi…

……………………

Una sombra se tapó la boca evitando que algún sonido saliese de esta… lo que había oído la había impactado… tenía que decírselo a las demás.

……………………

-Entonces eso es todo… espero estés lista para el juego del Lunes- Kagome asistió energéticamente.

-Claro, hasta el Lunes Tais… capitán- se corrigió con una sonrisa.

Él solo cabeceo en respuesta.

Kagome salió corriendo, con una sonrisa radiante. En su mente se repetía que debería contarle a

Hojo. Sesshomaru solo la observo irse.

-Esa niña es… especial- Sesshomaru dirigió a mirada al viejo que estaba a su lado y le había

Hablado.

-Viejo…

Myoga sonrió.

……………………

El lunes llego con una noticia que puso a la gente a hablar. El rey del hielo tenía novia.

Sesshomaru tenía novia. Eso era una noticia devastadora para el club de Fans de Sesshomaru…

y de paso para la "novia".

……………………

Kagome venia caminando con su hermana Kikio, se veía muy feliz eso era lo que pensaba la

azabache mayor. Los murmullos pusieron en alerta a Kikio que observo que todos veían a

Kagome con ¿rencor? Eso era raro mayormente era acosada al primer instante… eso pensó igual

la menor.

-Kikio-nechan… ¿Por qué todas me ven así?- estaba asustada.

-No lo sé… pero averiguare- se alejó para hablar con unas amiga mientras Kagome se

apoyaba en una columna esperando.

-¡KAGOME!- la nombrada vio cómo su hermana venia corriendo, sus ojos no estaban en ella sino

arriba, alzo su cabeza… un globo estaba cayendo en su dirección se paralizo- Kagome quítate-

no lo hizo seguía paralizada.

Las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar en los rostros del sector femenino que se borraron al

instante. Kagome cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero su brazo su jalado, sintió como su

cuerpo fue rodeado por dos fuertes brazos, protegiéndola.

El globo toco el suelo explotando y esparciendo harina por todo este. El silencio que se formo fue

incomodo nadie se movía o hablaba, pues los ojos ambarinos estaban repletos de ira, mucha ira.

-Kagome- Kikio llego a ella, dirigió una mirada al ambarino el cual aún sujetaba a la azabache

contra su cuerpo en un abrazo protector.

Kagome se atrevió a abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue un uniforme blanco, subió su mirada y

se topó con los ojos dorados de su capitán.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto él, al que Kagome solo asistió.

La soltó y paso su mirada por todas las personas del lugar para después alzarla para ver desde

donde habían tirado el globo, frunció el ceño.

-¡Kagome!

La azabache giro sobre sus talones para encontrase con un preocupado Hojo.

-¡Hojo!- él no espero y la abrazo, Kagome parpadeo mucho para después sonreír- ¿Estas bien?

No te lastimaste.

-Estoy bien Hojo, no te preocupes- contesto con una sonrisa, mientras se separaba.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que él era el de la fotografía que tenía su jugadora en el relicario,

Hojo sintió que era observado, se giró levemente y vio a Sesshomaru. Se relajó y camino hacia

él.

-Gracias por haberla ayudado… sin embargo que es eso de que es tu novia, Kagome no me

había dicho nada- el ceño de Hojo estaba fruncido.

En ese momento Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de todo, apretó los dientes mataría a quien haya

propagado semejante rumor… porque por eso había estado a punto de perder a una jugadora

muy valiosa. Su carta ganadora.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- su voz era estremecedora y fría, casi podía trasmitir odio- No quiero volver a

preguntar ¡¿Quién hizo esto?!

Silencio, Sesshomaru ya se estaba impacientando estaba dispuesto a preguntar uno por uno

hasta hallar al culpable pero…

-Sesshomaru… esto digo Taisho-sempai- Sesshomaru miro a Kagome, la cual lo tenia sujetado

por el brazo- no se preocupe, estoy bien… yo…- sus piernas temblaron ligeramente, él se

percato.

-¡Escuchadme si la llegan a lastimar estáis muertos!

La amenaza está ahí y no la iban a olvidar. Sesshomaru tomo a la azabache por el brazo y la

arrastro hasta el club, cuando llegaron la hizo pasar y cerro con seguro.

-Escúchame no quiero que te lesiones por ningún motivo, quiero que te cuides al extremo… y

eso de tu carrera como idol…

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?- pregunto sorprendida.

Sesshomaru bufo molesto.

-Te investigue y aparte era un poco obvio ya que todos los días tenías que huir prácticamente de

toda la escuela- Kagome se sonrojo ante lo mencionado- bien como te decía tu carrera la puedes

ejercer por mí no hay ningún problema pero… si interviene en los entrenamientos tendrás que

elegir si sigues jugando o sigues con tu carrera.

Kagome bajo la mirada amaba el futbol americano sin embargo se había encariñado mucho con

su carrera y aparte si no fuera por la misma jamás había podido correr como corría ahora,

escapar, evitar a los fans como a los reporteros desde chica fue un excelente

acondicionamiento… pero que tenga que dejarla. Sesshomaru vio la duda eso le causaría muchos

problemas.

-Bien no te olvides del partido de hoy, espera un momento- se alejó y abrió una de las puertas,

después de unos minutos regreso con un paquete en las manos ¿Qué era eso? Fue la pregunta

que se hizo mentalmente la azabache- esto es tu uniforme- respondió como si hubiera adivinado

su pensamiento.

-Enserio- el rostro de ella se ilumino mientras recibía el paquete completamente emocionada.

Sesshomaru suspiro esa niña era extraña, ¿Quién querría jugar futbol americano siendo una

mujer? Pues estaba delante de él.

-Bien te veo a la hora del partido- su despedida fue corta y fría, abrió y salió del club.

Al salir respiro profundamente el aire fresco, pues el olor de ella se había impregnado en su ser.

-Qué tontería…

Continuara.

**Gracias a las personas que se molestaron en dejar un review!!! Los quiero!!!**

**Natalia.-** Jejeje gracias por el review!!! Pues si hará MUCHISIMO ejercicio pero estará siempre con Seximaru xD eso es lo mejor!!!

**SessXio.-** Gracias, pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero te haya gustado.

**YafatiShirel.-** Gracias por los saludos, aquí esta lo continuación espero te haya gustado.

**Magaly.-** Pues aquí está la siguiente parte, espero te haya gustado.

**Isuldory.-** Jejeje sí estuvo divertido, gracias, espero te guste este chap.

**Inuyany.-** Pues obvio que he visto el final es mega súper genial… y espera a leer el final de este fic jajaja, pues como bien leíste Kagome no se dio por vencida ¡ESO KAG DEMUÉSTRALE! Pues igual a mi esa parte me encanto escribirla jajaja pobre Hojo. Ya estoy mejor, mucho mejor!!! Espero tu review.

**ahome.15.-** Perdón soy muy lenta escribiendo!!!! Perdón, espero te haya gustado el chap.


End file.
